


So I ran

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Sansa runs to meet Jon. Will he be the same?Jon x Sansa
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	So I ran

Sansa Stark rarely ran if you were to ask anyone who knew her. But she’d made a promise and nothing could make her break her promise. So, when Sansa blazed past Arya and Bran in the study with each of her siblings giving her a curious if not worried glance as she passed them. Sansa ran as fast as her long legs could carry her.

The moment that her ice blue eyes read the beginning paragraph of the letter delivered earlier that afternoon Sansa had clothed herself and was off. Of course, Arya only dropped off the letter when it suited her sitting on the important parchment all day. But Sansa would chastise her Sister later.

Sansa realized that asking one of her parents to drive her to the train station might’ve been faster than traveling on foot. But, the train station of Winterfell was located only a few miles away from her home and she didn’t have time. Sansa never had enough time it seemed. Sansa’s decisions always seemed to leave her an hour short and a minute too late.

That was just a part of life though wasn’t it? Realizing you never have enough time for what truly matters. Family, friends, and those you hold the dearest. Ever since the beginning of the War to end all Wars time was something that her family like most others were running short of.

Even with the allied victory seemingly secured nothing could bring a still to Sansa’s worried stomach except for having her loved ones back safe and sound. Robb had returned a few months after winning the lottery to return from Italy. Bruised and scarred Robb was a different man even upon just a glance. His usually bright blue eyes seemed like a fog had set in them. Even his smile was strained when they picked him up from the train station as he greeted his family.

Robb and Jon had both been commissioned in the Army a year prior to the onset of the war, and both young Officers had began the war from the very beginning. Both serving as Infantry Platoon Leaders at first, and then rising to Company Commanders as the war progressed. Robb’s own Company had seen it’s fair share of battle and loss. But the few moments Robb would tell her of Jon’s condition it did nothing to quell the fear deep down in her core.

Ever since Ned Stark had adopted Jon after the death of his close childhood friend, they’d raised Jon as one of their own. Though not as close as her siblings Sansa and Jon had a different sort of relationship. Jon was Sansa’s constant companion during the times it all became too much. Sansa’s stoic confidant in the times that the world seemed just a tad bit too much.

So, Sansa ran. In the first paragraph of the letter it told her when Jon would be at the station and for only her to come. She owed Jon this after everything.


End file.
